The present-invention relates to improved putters with heightened center-of-gravity.
BACKGROUND AND SUMMARY
An important part of golfing is putting. Accurate putting requires attention to speed/distance and line. Speed/distance is controlled by the velocity and force applied to a ball, while line defines the direction of the moving ball. The line can only be made by the golfer, but the speed can be aided by a more consistent roll.
A top spin roll is generally most desired because it is less likely to be affected by bumps on the green which might otherwise effect the line of the ball. Many golf putter designs have attempted to aid the golfer in producing a moving ball that has an appropriate top spin roll.
It is an object of the invention to define a new design that facilitates this result.
Another problem with accuracy in putting is caused by ground interaction. A golfer usually lines up the putter with the ball (xe2x80x9cat addressxe2x80x9d), brings the club back (xe2x80x9ctakeawayxe2x80x9d), and then hits the ball and follows through. The desired results are obtained when the putter is kept exactly as the golfer intended it. However, the putter is usually touching the ground at address. During takeaway, the putter may interact with the ground (xe2x80x9cground interactionxe2x80x9d). The golfer aims to keep the putter slightly above the ground during the rest of the takeaway and follow through. However, sometimes the putter does touch the ground. Even the most carefully manicured course includes some irregularities in its greens. This can affect the aiming of the putter, and hence effect the line of the ball.
In recognition of this problem, it is an object of another aspect of the present invention to reduce the amount of interaction between the club and the green. This is preferably done by reducing the surface area of the surface of the club that interacts with the ground, using a new technique.
It is often desirable to strike the golf ball near the center of gravity of the ball, i.e., its equator. The equator of a golf ball is usually around 0.75 inches off the ground, since a golf ball has a diameter of 1.5 inches. Another goal of the present invention is to aid the golfer in striking the ball at a consistent location.
The present invention features an improved golf putter which includes a pair of ground engaging surfaces attached to downwardly extending areas called herein runners. The runners include downwardly-extending feet which extend from the bottom surface of the putter head at the head""s heel and toe. Each runner has a surface area which is less than the entire area of the bottom surface of the putter. The runner also has a height which depends on the shape and mass of the putter. The height can range from xe2x85x9-⅝ inches.
During a stroke, this ground engaging surface becomes the lowermost area of the putter. If this surface does come into contact with the ground, the leading edge of the putter blade (xe2x80x9cthe bladexe2x80x9d) is raised to a level which is slightly below the ball""s equator. Since any putter generally does not touch the ground during a putt, the ball will be struck with an upward blow during a putting stroke.
This action facilitates imparting the desirable top-spin roll to the golf ball.
The runners also facilitate the blade striking the ball at a location that minimizes undesirable side spin or back spin which otherwise occurs when the ball is putt.
The present invention defines improved structural aspects and surfaces which reduce the surface area that usually would come into contact with the ground. This thereby reduces the chance of ground interaction.
The base of the runners of the present invention have a reduced ground engaging surface area, thereby reducing their interaction with the ground. The runners have a smaller surface area than the head itself to minimize interaction with the ground. The combined surface area of each runner can be in the range of 0.15-0.35 in2. The edge of the runners are preferably formed with a shape to further minimize interaction with the ground during a putting stroke, rounded, angled, or tapered.
The positions of the runners also allow the user to place or xe2x80x9csetxe2x80x9d the putter relative to the ball in a consistent, well-defined way. During the takeaway, the head is more consistently brought back and then moved forward along a straight path which is collinear with the desired path of the ball. This facilitates consistent, accurate putting.
As described above, a good putt involves proper speed and direction, including consistent speed and a desired direction from a straight takeaway and straight follow through. The present invention modifies speed by raising the blade, and modifies line by reducing the surface area.
Another aspect of the present invention uses an insert at the blade surface that is formed of a different material than the material of the remainder of the golf club. That material may, for example, have an elasticity which is similar to that of the covering of the golf ball (e.g., rubber or plastic). The insert makes it possible to strike the golf ball with a consistent force. The insert also produces a desirable xe2x80x9cdead hitxe2x80x9d which further facilitates accurate putting.